You Never Came Back
by Tasaika
Summary: He always came back. Whether it’d be a day, a week, a month he had always returned. After his disappearance her hope was lost. Years had passes and he didn’t return. CagallixAthrun fic


Thanks to _OVP _my love of writing GS fics has returned! To start off my return I have made a short one shot. After this I will continue with my previous fics that I had been working on before I left. So here it is :

and NO! I don't own Gundam Seed

* * *

**You Never Came Back**

Intro : He always came back. Whether it'd be a day, a week, a month he had always returned. After his disappearance her hope was lost. Years had passes and he didn't return.

She couldn't remember the last time she ran this fast, this hard, this long. All she knew was that she couldn't stop for _fear_ that all her emotions she had been holding back would _crush_ her. The dark sky overhead rumbled and rain poured even harder, almost painful as it slapped bare skin. The blonde continued running, causing the gap between her and her blue haired pursuer to grow . Heavy pants came for the blue haired male, he didn't know exactly how long they were running, but he did know that it was a long time and _exhaustion_ was starting to set in. Running across another 4-way crossing, more honks of protest came from cars, but this didn't stop him. The blonde continued to run, not slowing down in the least bit. She could hear faded shouts from the blue haired male, as a desperate attempt to make she stop but it fail, miserably.

_In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was **somewhere else**  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot **alone**  
Then spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, **I'm gone** _

"It really is _him_" she thought, tears welling up in her ambers orbs. Running across another crossing section. More loud honks and protest were heard. Not that she cared, all she wanted was to get _away_, no matter the risk. Now entering the park, she continued to run relentlessly. A loud crashing noise was heard; a car crash. The sheer volume caused the blonde to jump. Though this didn't stop her from running. It took a few more seconds before the realization hit her. Looking behind her, she immediately noticed that her pursuer was no longer there. Her pace slowly slowed down until she was merely walking backwards. She waited and waited for him to turn the corner but it never happened. _Loud _sirens could be heard in the distance. Suddenly without another moments thought, she sprinted back the way she had came. Exiting the park she quickly surveyed the scene at hand. Two cars were _smashed_, one other them having the front of it completely smashed in, the other being hit in the side. Another car sat off to the side with a small dent on the hood. Her eyes slowly came to a large group of people, who all seemed to be huddled around something. Her hearted pounded profusely against her ribcage. She slowly made her way though the crowd. She could only guess who was at the center. Pushing her was though the last people she gazed down at a battered body. A pool of _blood_ surrounded the blue haired male.

"Athrun" the blonde said in almost a whisper.

_And you can't stop me from **falling apart**  
'Cause my **self-destruction** is all your fault _

XXX

A constant beeping noise filled the stark white room as each heart beat registered on the little screen. The blue haired male laid quietly asleep. He had been in the hospital for three days now, shortly after being admitted to the hospital he had slipped into a coma. The doctors had all said that he was lucky to make it out of a crash like that in one piece. He had mange to escape it without a single bone broken. Though he had been badly bruised and had to get a few stitches he still was considered lucky. The blonde female had showed up shortly after he had been admitted. _Guilt_ coursing though out her body. It was her fault that this had happened. As much as she would rather have just gone home her body_ refused_ to do so. Which lead her to now, she was sound asleep at the bedside of Athrun. The room was quiet, and dark. Faint sounds could be heard, but were impossible to make any sense out of. Something stirred. Eyelids slowly opened and looked at the surrounding. Everything was white, and it looked be late afternoon, judging by the golden light coming though the curtains. His eyes landed on the blonde. He sighed heavily, guilt over coming him as he noticed the blondes _tear_ stained face. What had he done to her, since he had left. Lifting his right arm weakly, he extending it until it was inches away from her. Reconsidering his thoughts he pulled his hand back to his side. Not wanting to bring anymore _pain_ to her then he already did. Suddenly she stirred. Her eyes quickly blinking to adjust to the lack of light in the room. Upon lifting her head her eyes met with his eyes. Along _awkward_ silence followed.

_How could you, **how could you**, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was **you**?  
How could you, how could you, **how could you love me**?  
When all you ever gave me were **open wounds**? _

"Athrun" she said softly, not really knowing what to say.

"…" Athrun couldn't say anything, there was nothing he could say. Another awkward silence fell on them.

"I'm sorry" he murmured.

" I'm sorry ? That's all you have to say?" she said, standing up. An unreadable expression or emotion showed in her features. "That's all you have to say…" she said softly, looking at the ground, here bangs covering her face. Although it was clearly obvious that she was about to _cry_.

_Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
** Watching all the dreams we had turn into static**  
Doesn't matter what I do  
** Nothing's gonna change**  
** I'm never good enough **_

"… I'm sorry" Athrun repeated softly, unable to think of anything else to say that wouldn't cause any further _pain_.

"After 10 years, of just mysteriously leaving… that's all you can say" she said, her tone of voice slowly changing to a somewhat _angry_ tone.

"…" He felt guilty, it never occurred that this would have happened. If he could he'd go back and change it, but that was _impossible_.

"I waited…and waited for you to return. Just like always…" she said softly. "Did you even care? Couldn't you have called? Send a letter? E-mail me?" she said, her voice slowly rising.

"…" Each word felt like a slap across the face, how could he not have thought of it. He had simply left her in the dark for 10 years to _rot_ away.

" Nope, guess I was wrong about you all this time" she said in monotone, a few _tears_ trickling down her cheek.

_And you can't stop me from **falling apart**  
'Cause my **self-destruction** is all your fault _

"Cagalli…" he said in a whispers, pains of guilt running though his body. He had made her _cry_ again. What a good boyfriend he was. "I'm sorry, I really am" Athrun said softly. "I wish I could change what happened but I can't" he said softly.

_Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you  
I'm not **giving up**, giving in when will this war end?  
When will it end??_

"…" Cagalli remained silence, its was her turn to listen now.

" I'm really sorry that I hurt you, I didn't mean it. I still care about you as much as I did back then, if not more." Cagalli turned around to face him.  
"You mean it ?" she said with _tear_ filled eyes"

"Yeah, I really am sorry." He said solemnly.

_You **can't stop me** from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is **all your fault**. _

"Thank you … Athrun" she said, wiping the remainder or the tears on her sleeve. Athrun mutely nodded to the statement, as it felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulder.

"Really, it means a lot to me" she said, a ever small smile creasing her lips.

" So where do we stand from here" Athrun said meekly.

"We'll see" she said smiling. "You'll just have to wait and see" she said again.

* * *

_POOF! _I finished it ! Took alot of time but I think it turned out pretty okay. If you agree I'd love to here what you think. So please submit a review. Its can be a comment or critque, I can take anything you can dish at me. Sorry for typos, if there are alot I'll repost this XD

The song was Open Wounds by Skillet

By Tas


End file.
